The present disclosure relates generally to adjusting displayed text and, more particularly, to linking text boxes and dynamically adjusting text within text boxes based on how the text boxes are linked.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Applications executed on electronic devices may include applications that enable users to input and edit text. Examples of such applications include word processing applications, presentation applications, and note-taking applications. In some cases, an application may enable users to create a text box, which is a defined area that may include text. For instance, text boxes may be displayed in a user interface that is displayed on an electronic display of an electronic device, and text boxes may be generated based on user input. However, when multiple text boxes are present, there may be no apparent relationship between text boxes.